Take A Chance
by Char-sensei
Summary: THIS STORY IS OVER
1. A friendly word

I don't own them, although I wish I did. Don't sue me, I ain't got nothing you'd want. *empties pockets and lint falls out* see?  
  
*TAKE A CHANCE*  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat in my tree gazing out over my meadow. I ruffled my feathers, shaking off the rain that had settled on them. I was having a miserable Saturday. I briefly wondered what Jake was doing, but hurriedly shook that thought off. He was probably off having fun with Cassie somewhere, not even having a thought about me cross his mind. Life seems to work that way, doesn't it? I'm not only a freak-of-nature, but I'm also queer. Oh lucky me. I've always admired him, who doesn't?  
  
I first realized it was more than just admiration a few months after we first became Animorphs. Jake had become a Controller. One of them. He- the yeerk, had tried to escape using a peregrine falcon morph. He was halfway through his morph when I took his head in my talon. The yeerk provoked me. Told me I'd kill Jake, if I tried to kill him. It was then that I realized no matter what happened I could never kill Jake. In fact, I'd give my life for him if there was a need. It was that moment that changed my life forever. Not on the outside. No one knows. I plan to keep it that way too. I'm still pretending to be Rachel's little pet-pun not intended. She's tried to get me into bed with her. I think she may be getting suspicious. How do you tell a girl you can't sleep with her because you'll be thinking of her cousin, who just so happens to be a guy?  
  
As I was too preoccupied with my thoughts I never even heard him approaching till it was too late.  
  
"Hey Tobias."  
  
I looked down, and gulped hard. My little heart started pounding rapidly in my chest.  
  
Jake was standing below me wearing too tight jeans, that left nothing to the imagination, and a white t-shirt that clung to his body from the rain. If I was human right then, I would have had a problem hiding a...problem. Lucky for me, I wasn't human right then.  
  
Hey, what's up? I briefly wondered why he would bother coming to see me on a day like today. Judging by the state of his clothing he'd walked.  
  
"I thought I'd come check you." He said nervously. Why would he be nervous?  
  
Check on me? I've survived through a few rainy days before, what's so bad about this one?  
  
Actually, I need to talk to you." He paused. "It's about you and Rachel." He looked up at me. "Are you okay?"  
  
Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I asked.  
  
"Rachel told me she broke it off between the two of you, and I know you've been together for a while, I just wanted to know how you were handling it."  
  
Oh yeah, she did break up didn't she? I forgot. I didn't say that to him though. Actually, I was a little surprised he was the one to talk to me. Cassie probably sent him.  
  
Yeah, I'm okay. It was a mutual break up. It just wasn't meant to be.  
  
"Recently we've noticed you two have been growing kind of distant."  
  
I guess we have.  
  
"Do you want to go to the mall today? You know, just hang out?"  
  
Um...okay. Jake never asked me to just hang out. Something must still be bothering him. I landed and morphed to human. I stood there in just my morphing clothes. Jake just stared. I felt myself blush.  
  
"Uh...here. I brought you some clothes." He handed me a backpack he had brought with him. I opened it and found the clothes. The pants were Jakes, so they were much too big. The shirt was pretty baggy too. I was soon dressed, and we were on our way to the mall.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Okay everyone, this is my first fic. I need reviews, was it good...bad...should I continue? I need to know! 


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Sorry everyone. I know this is probably going to make a lot of you really mad. This story is over. I'm really really sorry. I wrote this during a weird little spurt of liking the series, one that I liked when I was younger, but the spurt is over. I really can't find it in me to get anymore of the story out. I'm dreadfully sorry. If any one wants to send me threatening reviews I understand. I have a few other stories, that I need to work on that I have been procrastinating on. I need to devote more of my time to them. Who knows, maybe one day I'll want to finish it, but I really doubt that day will be anytime soon.  
  
So again, I'm sorry. I really had no intention of doing this to start out with. If anyone would like to take this story, and finish it, that is fine with me. Just email me and tell me, and I'll post a notice here, so everyone can see it. 


End file.
